Kingdom Hearts: Warner Bros.
Kingdom Hearts: Warner Bros. is a Japanese-American action role-playing game to be developed by Square-Enix and Warner Bros. Games. The game is expected to include characters from Warner Bros films and cartoons. It also includes WB's popular game series, Collin the Speedy Boy. The game would be kinda similar to Kingdom Hearts. It will include levels based on WB stuffs like: The Man from U.N.C.L.E, Legend of the Guardians, Collin the Speedy Boy and etc. It is the first installment of the Kingdom Hearts spin-off series. Summary A 17-year-old boy named Yoshuma (Cory in the English version) and his WB friends (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck) has to save the Universe from the Nightmares. Worlds *Tutorial *Cory's City *The Sea of Hoolemere (Legend of the Guardians) *Rome (The Man from U.N.C.L.E) *FingerTown (Collin the Speedy Boy) *Antartica (Happy Feet) *San Fransisco (Godzilla) *Looney Tunes (Looney Tunes) *The Ant Hill (The Ant Bully) *Bricksburg (The LEGO Movie) *Oklahoma (Twister) *Hogarth's Hometown (final crossover level/The Iron Giant) *Nightmare World (final level) Characters Main characters *Yoshuma (Cory in English version) *Sakura (Wendee in English Version) *Hasama (Peter in English version and is Cory's dad) *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck Antagonists *Menzu (Chester in English version) *King Nightmare *Yosmite Sam WB characters The Sea of Hoolemere *Soren *Kludd *Twilight *Glyflie *Digger *Metal Beak (Now a Nightmare-Owl hybrid) *Nya Rome *Napoleon Solo *Illya Kuryakin *Gabriella 'Gaby' Teller *Victoria Vinciguerra (Now a nightmare) FingerTown *Collin the Speedy Boy *Stacie the Speedy Girl *Tommy the Opossum *Trent *Wesdragon *Brooke Knapp *Apollo (spirit) *Caleigh Allen *Heather Lansdell *Jasmine Todd *Teary Eyed Blythe *Teary Eyed Tip *Teary Eyed Oh *Teary Eyed Sidney *The Teary Eyed Queen (Now a nightmare) *Fang Suckle *Flappy McFinger *VoodooFinger *Phil *Gurkha *Sharp *Teary Eyed Arlo Antartica *Mumble *Gloria *Erik *Will and Bill San Fransisco *Ford Brody *Joe Brody *Godzilla *Elle Brody Looney Tunes *Elmer J. Rudd *Wile E. Coyote *Road Runner *Tweety Bird *Slyvestor *Marvin the Martian The Ant Hill *Lucas *Zok *Nova *Tiffany *The Queen Ant Bricksburg *Emmet Brickowski *Wyldstyle *Batman *Unikitty *Virtivius (spirit) Olkahoma *Bill Harding *Jo Harding Hogarth's Hometown *Hogarth Hughes *The Iron Giant Cast Japanese Cast English Cast *Yuri Lowenthal as Yoshuma Dixington (called Cory in the English) *Kath Soucie as Sakura Dixington (called Wendee in the English, in Sally Acorn voice) and Lola Bunny *Jeff Bennett as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *Tom Kane as Hasama Dixington (called Peter in the English) More cast soon... Trivia *It is the first Warner Bros. crossover game to have other WB games. **this is also the first Warner Bros. game to be developed by Square Enix. *The third crossover level, FingerTown, has the most characters. *Due to the fact Kingdom Hearts is originally owned by Disney, it distributed the game, making it the first non-LEGO with Disney-owned characters game to do so. *In some worlds, Cory and the WB friends turn into various transformation/have their appearance change. * Disney gave Warner Bros. permission to create their own version of Kingdom Hearts, they've also gave it permission make Sanctuary (Passion) as its theme song. *You can download the game on Steam on PC. *All of the WB takes places after their first films respectively. Summons For the summons of the game, go here. Enemies and Bosses For the enemies of the game, go here. Cutscenes Kingdom Hearts: Warner Bros./Cutscenes Gallery Covers Kingdom Hearts- Warner Bros. (Wii U).png|Wii U Kingdom Hearts- Warner Bros. (PSVita).png|PSVita Kingdom Hearts- Warner Bros. (Xbox One).png|Xbox One Kingdom Hearts- Warner Bros. (Nintendo NX).png|NX Kingdom Hearts- Warner Bros. (Nintendo 3DS).png|3DS Kingdom Hearts Warner Bros (PS4).jpg|PS4 Kingdom Hearts Warner Bros (PS3).jpg|PS3 Kingdom Hearts- Warner Bros. (PC).jpg|PC (Europe/German) Concepts Sequels Kingdom Hearts: Warner Bros. II The second game will have Sea of Hoolemere, Rome, FingerTown, Hogarth's Hometown and Bricksburg returning. And it will introduce the worlds Jellystone Park, Hogwarts and Storks' Base. Bunnicula, Squeaks and Scooby Doo, who were a summon in this game, will have their own worlds in the sequel. For more sequels, go to Kingdom Hearts: Warner Bros. (series) Category:Square-Enix Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros Games Category:Fantasy Category:Action/Adventure Category:RPG game Category:E10+ Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Drama